Cambiar los malos días
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: James esta teniendo malos días últimamente, pero su primo es capaz de cambiar aquello. Slash, JSP/LW, incesto, lemon.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a todo su universo, es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

_**Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books.**_

* * *

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene slash, lemon e incesto, relación entre primos.

**Pairing:** James Sirius/Louis.

**Para: James Sirius Friki,** el pervertido de mi tío, que siempre me llama onii-chan, e intenta convertirme en su príncipe azul... Luego no me extraña que me duela el cuello.

* * *

James bufó, quitándose un mechón de su cabello negro de delante de los ojos. Descendió con su escoba hasta el césped del campo de quidditch, antes de arrogar la escoba al suelo.

-Muy bien la practica de hoy -dice James, intentando contener la rabia-. El sábado barreremos a Slytherin. Pearks y Stone, coged las pelotas y entrarlas.

Sin esperar respuesta, James entró en los vestuarios y se encerró en el despacho del capitán. Una vez allí, se desnudo y se metió en la ducha. Puso en marcha la ducha, y dejo que el agua se le deslizase por el cuerpo. Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared, intentando calmarse.

Pero no pudo. El nuevo equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor le cabreaba mucho. No solo le cabreaba, le hacía rabiar.

Menos él, Hugo (que jugaban de golpeadores), y Louis (que era el buscador), el resto del equipo, apenas había mejorado desde las pruebas de clasificación. El guardián seguía cerrando los ojos cada cuatro de diez tiros, lo cual era muy malo. Mientras, los tres cazadores eran un completo desastre. Entre que dos de ellos estaban peleados entre si, y el tercero era muy individualista. Demasiado individualista.

El entrenamiento de ese día había ido como de costumbre. Es decir, mal tirando a *Dios mío, me voy a acabar metiendo un tiro en la sien*. Normalmente no le hubiese importado, o al menos no mucho, pero esos días estaba demasiado estresado por culpa de los ÉXTASIS... ¡Y eso estando solo a principio de curso¡ No quería imaginarse a finales...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, para eliminar sus pensamientos, salió de la ducha, atándose una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Contemplo su reflejo, pasándose una mano por el cabello negro rebelde marca Potter.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, entrando por ella, un chico de cabello rubio rojizo largo, atado en una coleta y ojos azules.

-James, te he traído tu esco...

La voz de Louis se pierde, al darse cuenta de que su primo esta casi desnudo a tan solo escasos tres metros de distancia. A través del espejo, James ve como Louis se muerde el labio, y sus ojos azules se oscurecen de la lujuria.

James sonríe de medio lado. Se acerca a Louis, mientras se deshace de la toalla. Esta cae al suelo, revelando el miembro de James, el cual esta endurecido. Louis, entendiendo de que iba el asunto, cerró la puerta con el pie, mientras tragaba saliva, debido a la anticipación de los hechos.

James lo agarra por la cintura, besándolo. Louis gime, cuando su primo le muerde el labio inferior, obligandole a abrir la boca. La lengua del moreno se deslizo dentro de la cavidad bucal del rubio, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran. Louis agarró la erección de James, empezando a masturbarlo lentamente.

-Louis -suplicó James en su oído, con voz ronca.

Louis se estremeció del placer, mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de James, dejando su cara a la altura de la entrepierna del chico. Sacó su lengua, lamiendo el glande de James. Este dejo escapar un gemido. Sonriendo, Louis se introdujo el miembro de su amante en la boca. Lamia y enroscaba su lengua alrededor de la erección, mientras que con una mano, masturbaba suavemente la parte que quedaba fuera, con la otra, acariciaba los testículos de James.

-Quítate... la... ro... pa... -jadeó James, y Louis, quito las manos de su puesto, y empezó a desnudarse.

No resultaba tarea sencilla, ya que su cabeza estaba ocupada con otra cosa, y no podía fijarse bien en lo que hacía. Al final, James soltó una especie de gruñido, y con un rápido movimiento, tumbó a Louis en el suelo, y le acabó de quitar toda la ropa. Al encontrarse libre el mimbro de Louis, James lo cogió y empezó a masturbarlo, mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja de Louis, y empezaba a morderle y lamerle el lóbulo.

-Joder, James... -gimió Louis-. Vas a conseguir que me corra.

-Hazlo -gime James, al oído de su amante. Y Louis, sin poder evitarlo, acaba llegando, manchando la mano y el pecho de James con aquella substancia pegajosa y blanca.

Louis se separó un poco de James, aunque no demasiado. Sin embargo, el otro chico no estaba para estar esperando. Así que, aprovechando que Louis se había relajado, James le introdujo un dedo por el ano, haciendo que Louis se arquease y gimiese. Después de unos minutos, introdujo un segundo dedo, rozando la próstata de Louis, y aumentando sus gemidos.

-James... por favor -gimió Louis, con la voz ronca.

-Dime a quien perteneces, Louis -gruñó James, en su oreja-. Dime lo que quieres, Louis.

-James, por favor... por favor -suplicó el pelirrojo, moviendo sus caderas.

-Dímelo, Louis -ordenó James-. Dime a quien perteneces y lo que quieres, Louis.

-¡Tuyo! -exclamó Louis-. ¡Soy solo tuyo, joder! ¡Y quiero que me folles!

James sonrió. Se sentó en el suelo y, cogiendo a Louis, lo colocó sobre su regazo, penetrandole lentamente.

-Que estrecho eres, Louis -gruñe James, expandiendo los músculos de su primo.

Louis se aferró con fuerza a la ancha espalda de James, gimiendo de placer y dolor cuando sintió como su entrada trasera era invadida por algo grande y cálido. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, acompañando a James en el ritmo, gimiendo cada vez, que una de las embestidas de James, le rozaba la próstata. James lamió el pecho de su primo, mordiéndole uno de los pezones, aumentado sus gemidos.

Ambos permanecen durante dos horas, aunque tal vez fuese menos, amándose. Se besaban, acariciaban, lamían, mordían, masturbaban, penetraban y follaban mutuamente, haciéndolo en distintas posturas. Al final terminaron, acabando ambos sudados, manchados y agotados.

-¡Ya te vale! -exclamó James, riendo-. Acababa de salir de la ducha, y ahora tengo que volver. Me has manchado entero -añade, contemplándose el pecho manchado.

-Anda que tú -protesta Louis, poniéndose de pie. Se gira hacia James, sonriendole con inocencia-. ¿Vamos a la ducha?

James solo sonríe, siguiendo a Louis a las duchas. Puede que ese día hubiese empezado mal. Pero Louis sabía como dar la vuelta a aquellos malos días.

* * *

**Hola a todos,**

**bueno, James, aquí esta el fic que me pediste... horrible, ¿verdad? XD.**

**Sinceramente, espero que te haya gustado, y que esto no te den ganas de seguir convirtiéndome en tu príncipe azul, XD... Voy a empezar a reservar hora para el médico.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
